Unexpected Pair
by ForbiddenDesire13
Summary: A boy and a girl both deeply heartbroken by love. The girl known as Helga is the tallest girl in class meanwhile Arnold being the shortest boy in class both promised to themselves that they will never love someone that is not in their height. Who would of thought that they would end up crossing each other's paths in their freshmen year of high school? ONE-SHOT FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1-Stuck with each other

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction and I have been tempted to write about this for quite awhile sooo let's get started X3! From the summary, you can see that this will be similar to the anime Lovely Complex if you noticed :3. I always thought that since Helga gained more of her dad's genes that she would be of course really tall and Arnold should live up to what his grandpa calls him and in this case his last name "Shortman" X3. There will be similarities to the anime but I do not plan on making it exactly like the anime :3.**

 **Arnold and Helga did not grow up together they just met in their freshman year in highschool nor does Helga love Arnold. So Helga didn't bully people and hides her real self but of course she is still witty as ever but tends to be more aggressive because of her family and is unlucky with love. Arnold is of course still does look on the bright side, nice, and is willing to help others but he is just not naive as he use to be and he is does become pretty aggressive since he does grow up frustrated because of his insecurities of being rejected all time because he is short. So you can see that he will not hold back as much anymore especially with Helga X3. Other Hey Arnold! characters will be used in ways you expect or didn't expect X3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hey Arnold! they belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Nakahara Aya is the author and owner of Lovely Complex.**

* * *

 _You fall in love with someone_

 _As a result, you come to hate yourself_

 _If this is the case, this someone is not meant for you_

 _This someone is not your destiny_

 _For destiny is you fall in love with someone_

 _As a result, that someone has accepted your flaws_

 _Just as you accepted them as well_

* * *

"Aaah!"

"Aaah!"

Two blonde teenagers run for practically their lives as they only have five minutes left to get to school! What a great start on their first day of high school!

"Criminy, why am I even surprised that Miriam didn't wake me up in time for school! To think after all these years she will learn something but no! Her 'smoothies' had to knock her out again!"

"Out of all days, I forget to plug in my alarm clock back before I go to bed for school! I can't believe the first time I am late to school would be also my first day of high school!"

As they come from different sides of the school they finally get to the school's entrance but unfortunately since they were more focused on getting to school in time they did not see the person sprinting in front of them as they crashed into each other.

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

The blonde girl was the first to get up and scowl at the person below her.

"Criminy you shrimp! Won't you watch where the hell you are going!"

The blonde boy now got up say something back to her face….or at least try too.

"Hey! You were the one who crashed into me and there is no need to be hostile towards a stranger especially to someone who happens to be going to the same school as you!"

He normally wasn't this aggressive to someone, to a girl really, but he was already flustered about being late to school that he didn't care at the time plus she had to bring up something relating to his height! Really!?

"It wasn't my fault that you are too much of a midget that I didn't even notice you! And what aren't you too small to be a high schooler, why don't you go back to grade school where you can actually use a desk that is your size."

Oh it was on now.

"It is not my fault that you are an amazon whose head is literally in the clouds that didn't notice us humans back here on the ground!"

"Oh you are way too close to the ground alright, doi!"

Now here they are, both crossed arms, in literally each other faces, bickering back and forth. They didn't notice or maybe even cared that they have one minute left to get to class before the gates are closed. That is until they heard a throat being cleared behind them. They turned both turned to noise, now heavily panting from their yelling, to see Principal Wartz standing there with the keys to the gate.

"I suggest you two get to class unless you both want detention on your first day of school."

Both blondes seem hesitant since they both want to get the last word of their argument but decided not to so they turned to the principal and both replied.

"Yes, sir"

"Yes, sir"

They both headed into the school.

* * *

Tension was filled between them as they walked in the hall of the school getting to their class. The blonde boy was now calmed down and starts to feel guilty about what happened between them so he decides to apologize. So he turns to look at the blonde girl but now he has realized her features. She seems to be around 6' 8'' in height, has long blonde hair lighter than his own cascading down her shoulders to the small of her back and she had bangs just a little over her eyebrows her hair seems to be a little messy from running earlier he guessed. She had blue eyes, pouty light pink lips, light fair skin, and a nose in the shape of almost a G. She also has an athletic toned body. She is wearing a bow as a bracelet, a pink camouflage t-shirt with black jeans and pink converse shoes. She was pretty but he didn't think about it too long.

The blonde girl, who seems to still be miffed, glances at him out of the corner of her eye and notices him staring at her up and down. She was about to say something to him but decides to take in of how he looks.

He seems to be around 5' 1'' in height and has an oblong shaped head with long unruly blonde hair that is a slightly darker than hers sticking up in different directions with a little blue hat in the middle that off to the side. She would of guessed that it was messy from running but had a feeling that it was supposed to be like that, he also has green eyes, full lips, and a round shaped nose. He also has a toned body that is a little on the thin side. He was wearing a tealish-blue t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned red-yellow plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with light blue jeans and black converse shoes. She had to admit that he is quite attractive but decided not to think too much about it.

Unfortunately from past experiences, they both know that height is the main problem to them whenever they want a relationship with someone.

She decides to go back to what she was about to say to him before.

"Take a picture it will last longer football head."

The blonde boy looked up at her, frowning about the insult, about to say something back but decides not to start another banter. So he replies.

"Sorry. And I'm also sorry for about what happened back there I shouldn't talk to you or about your height like that. It was out of line and I am once again sorry for what I had said that offended you." The boy said as he looked up at her with his truthful green eyes.

The blonde girl looked down at him surprised that he would apologize like that and he actually looks sincere about what he said. She decides to apologize to him as well since she couldn't blow him off like that.

"I am sorry too for snapping at you back there and just now. And I shouldn't talk about your height like that as well."

The boy smiled.

"My name is Arnold. What's yours?"

The blonde girl smirked playfully and replied.

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki."

They both looked towards at a near hallway clock and saw with wide eyes that they have thirty-five seconds left until they get to class!

"Criminy! I have to get to class!"

"I have to go too!"

* * *

Helga slammed the door of the classroom open showing both of them heavily panting just as bell rang across the school.

Both of them yelled.

"Sorry we are late!"

"Sorry we are late!"

The male teacher with a short sleeved buttoned up shirt underneath a green cotton vest on top with brown slacks and black shoes that seems to be balding looked at them surprised.

"Oh! That's fine, you are both just in time. What are your full names so I can get you down on the attendance sheet?"

Helga and Arnold both came into the class. Some of the students snickered at the obvious height difference between them.

"Helga G. Pataki." Helga said ignoring the snickering.

Arnold on the other hand was taking full notice that people were laughing at them and he knows why. So it didn't help the fact that he had to say his full name while blushing.

"Arnold P. ...shortman"

There was a silence.

Then most of the class started laughing hysterically even Helga since she didn't know his last name until now.

"Oh man… talk about… ironic" Helga said in between her laughs.

Arnold who was blushing more out of embarrassment scowled at Helga, crossing his arms while giving her a half-lidded annoyed look.

"Really? We just discussed about my height."

Helga calmed her laughter down, then replied.

"C'mon it's not my fault that your name basically described you."

"And your name completely doesn't I noticed." Arnold said while smirking.

"What do you mean football head?" Helga said also crossing her arms and not liking where this is going.

"Helga means 'holy' something that you are not, considering the fact that you did nothing but insult me despite our recent and mind I say temporary truce." He said while giving her annoyed half-lidded look again.

"Ooooooh." Was said by everyone except the teacher who looked nervous about what was about to take place.

Helga was not liking that she was being humiliated in front of the class, on her first day of school no less by a boy she barely even knew!

Arnold feeling like argument is now over just turned and was about to take a seat until...

"Ow!"

He tripped over something that he now noticed was a jean clad leg and fell face first to the floor. The whole class was laughing at him. He looked up at Helga who was smirking victoriously down at him with her arms behind her back jumped over him, turned to him to say.

"Whoops, how clumsy of you." She said while maliciously laughing.

Arnold growled at her.

An African-American teenager that was wearing a sleeveless red jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and notably tall black thick hair came running to Arnold to help him up.

"Arnold! You a'right man?" He said picking him up.

"Yea Gerald I'm fine, nothing too serious." Arnold said while dusting himself.

"Nothing too serious!? Arnold, that girl basically mauled you in front of everyone!"

"Gerald…"

"Just saying…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the class…

Helga took her seat still smirking victoriously. Then a high-pitched was called her.

"Helga! Was that type of violence necessary to take place on our first day as freshmen?"

Helga turned to her right to looked at her petite Asian-American best friend, that was pale-skinned, black hair that was tied into her signature bun and was wearing a light-blue long sleeve t-shirt with a dark-blue A-line skirt, incredulously.

"Phoebe! He was trying to humiliate me in front of the class and I am not going down without a fight! Nobody messes with Helga G. Pataki!

"Phoebe is right Helga." A slightly deeper feminine voice said.

Helga turned to her left.

"Eh too Patty?"

A slightly curvy girl with dark brown hair and eyes that was wearing a black band t-shirt and dark blue jeans, now known as Patty, replied.

"Well Helga you humiliate him way more than he did to you."

An obnoxious and loud laughter was heard behind Patty.

"HAHAHAHA I thought that was hilarious!"

"Harold!" both Patty and Phoebe scolded.

Harold is buff but also on the tubby side. He was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt under a light blue t-shirt with dark blue trims with dark blue baggy jeans. He has dark brown eyes which on top of them was a thick black unibrow and had one tooth sticking out from his lower jaw.

"Harold, you are four years older than us which means you are 18 so act like your age." Patty scolded.

"Aww Patty c'mon that was fun-" he was cut off from talking when Patty gave him "the look" so he just turned away in silence.

Helga turned to look towards the blackboard when she noticed Arnold walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"There is no other empty seats besides the one in front you so I don't want to do anything with you." He said trying to sound patient as he took the seat in front of Helga.

"Yea girl, no need to be all snappy at my buddy." Gerald said in an annoyed voice as he took his seat in front of Phoebe who blushed a little as she looked at the African-American boy to Helga's and Arnold's notice.

"Um…who might you be, if I may ask?" Phoebe said shyly while looking down at her lap, blushing.

Gerald turned around to look at her to reply as smooth as he can be but blushed when he saw her and was silent.

"Um… is that a no?" Phoebe said taking the silence in a wrong way.

Snapped out of his daze, Gerald replied.

"No no no… I-I mean Gerald. Gerald Johanssen is my name. What's yours?" He stammered while blushing at the cute Asian girl.

"My name is Phoebe Heyerdahl, it's a pleasure to meet you Gerald." Phoebe said while taking out her hand to shake.

"Yea…. me too." He said in a dazey voice while shaking her hand.

They both end up staring at each other with blushes on their faces with dazed smiles not noticing that they are still holding hands nor the small audience watching them.

Arnold and Helga knows what is going on with their respective best friends and couldn't help but know that they are stuck with each other more than they thought.

They both sighed, looked at each other, then looked away and muttered under their breaths.

"Great…"

"Great…"


	2. Extra-All Hanshin-Kyojin

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: I'm back with another chapter X3! Expect a lot of recent updates of new stories because I can't wait to put what I have imagined down X3!**

 **Oh to those that are wondering why most of the students were immature to Arnold and Helga's banter is because they just came from middle school. So I don't know about you but every class of freshmen I came across with always acted immature -_-.**

 **This is a little extra I wanted to put in X3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hey Arnold! they belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Nakahara Aya is the author and owner of Lovely Complex.**

* * *

As the students in the class continue talking about how their summer vacation went. Their homeroom teacher now known as Mr. Simmons finishes filling out the attendance sheet and calls out to his class to get their attention.

"Alright everyone! Now that we are settled into our seats and had our special conversations, it is about time we choose two students who will represent our homeroom class! Isn't that exciting!?" Mr. Simmons said brightly and full of energy.

There was a series of blank stares and silence as a response to that question.

"Ahem anyway...does anyone want to volunteer?" He said still with full of happiness.

He was still met with blank stares and silence.

"...anyone?" Mr. Simmons said awkwardly.

Arnold sensing his teacher needs a helping hand decides to raise his hand to volunteer. Helga who prefers not to be at home as long as she can and is interested to do something at school decides to raise her hand up as well.

That was when they both realize their mistakes.

"Arnold and Helga! I'm glad that you two took this special opportunity maybe you both can work out your differences by actually working together!" Mr. Simmons now relieved that he had volunteers. As he writes down their names and heads out of the class to turn in the form of the official class representatives.

Arnold turned around to face Helga with a shocked face and his hand still raised. He sees Helga with a shocked face as well and also with her hand still raised.

This could not be happening!

In desperation they both tried yelled out to Mr. Simmons before he heads out!

"Wait Mr. Simmons I changed my mind!"

"Wait Mr. Simmons I changed my mind!"

But it was too late.

Helga now annoyed that she is stuck with Arnold in and out of school crosses her arms and sulks saying.

"Great. Just great! Now I am stuck with the football headed geek!"

Arnold turns towards her once again giving her an annoyed look and responded.

"Oh and I suppose that hanging around with you is some kind of treat?"

Just as Helga was about to say something back, a giggle was heard next to her. She and Arnold turned to look at Phoebe who was giggling behind her hand.

"And what is so funny Pheebs?" Helga said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh it's... nothing particularly… it's just that... both of you play the excellent roles of an all hanshin-kyojin." A giggly Phoebe managed to say.

"English please Pheebs."

"It is a japanese comedy duo that consists of one person who is tall and the other who is short." Phoebe explained.

"Can you please not call us that!?"

"Can you please not call us that!?"

Helga and Arnold turned to look at each other surprised that they said something at the same time.

"See an all hanshin-kyojin fits you two." An amused Phoebe said.

Helga and Arnold turned to Phoebe frustrated.

"Would you please stop calling me that!?"

"Would you please stop calling me that!?"

Phoebe, Gerald, Patty, and Harold started laughing at the perfect timing these two have!

The now new all hanshin-kyojin turned away from each other but couldn't help but have amused little secretive smiles hiding behind their hand.

And that was how the new, and unplanned, famous high school comedy duo was formed. But will it be just that?

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter was a shorter than the last one but I was only planning on having one chapter to be their encounter but this was a little part two for chapter one since in Lovely Complex they only did a brief flashback to how their relationship was formed but instead of the teacher I used Phoebe since she is japanese so it made sense that she knows the term X3**


End file.
